It's Either Me or the Playboy
by akimi youngblood
Summary: "Choose wisely Sesshoumaru. It's either the playboys," she dropped the box at his feet as if it was a basket of dirty laundry. "Or me." Kagome untied and let it poolher black stilettos."I'm way better than girls on glossy paper right?"


**I didn't know I would miss writing so much until this little plot bunny hit me out of nowhere so I just had to write it. Enjoy **

'thoughts'

'_remembering thoughts'_

**It's Either Me or the Playboy**

Sesshoumaru Taishio is currently hiding in the bathroom. Yes the great taiyoukai of the west is hiding in his bathroom. Why is he hiding in his bathroom you ask? Even though he is a demon, Sesshoumaru is still a man regardless. And like any other man, and mostly due to Miroku and Inuyasha's introducing it to him, he likes and has Playboy magazines. He started with his brother and Miroku in the middle of his first year in college. At first it didn't really faze him because he thought such things were "beneath" him, but as time went on he slowly came to like the dirty magazines. "Sesshoumaru? Hurry up or you're going to be late for work again. Your dad said you had an important meeting today too." Sesshoumaru felt guilt shoot right through him as he hid the magazines in the linen closet on the top shelf.

His girlfriend of three years since college and fiancé of nine months, Kagome Higurashi didn't know he still kept his precious collection of Playboy magazines. Half a year after they started dating, she found his stash and threatened to break up with him if he didn't get rid of them. _'I'm here now. You don't need a 65 paged book of other girls when you have me. Aren't I better than a girl in some magazine you can't really touch or don't even know?' _Sesshoumaru sighed. 'If she found out I still had those she would probably do worse than just break up with me.' He sighed again and straightened his dress shirt and grabbed his suit jacket. As soon as he walked out the bathroom, his brief case shoved in his hand and pushed down the hallway. "For an inu-youkai male, you sure do take a hell of a long time getting ready for work." Kagome said as they walked down the stairs to the door.

Sesshoumaru turned around and stared at his petite fiancé in her blue pajama short set. "What?" She said tilting her head to the side. "Don't I get a good luck kiss?" Kagome giggled and stood on her toes giving him a light peck on the lips. "As if you need luck to win any company over." Sesshoumaru smirked. "True. Don't have too much fun without me today." He said as he grabbed his black overcoat and the blue scarf she bought him last year. "I'll try not to. And you stay warm and behave yourself. Don't let your mouth get away from you." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "You must have me confused with my brother sweetheart."

Kagome waved to him as he walked out the door and stretched. "Well I might as well take a shower before I go out with mom to see the wedding planner for the finishing touches and I have to call Sango to see if all of us are still meeting for lunch." She walked into and turned on the shower. "Aw man I'm out of Moonlight Path body wash again. But I thing I have an extra bottle on the top shelf." Kagome grabbed the chair from the vanity table and stood on it. She was still too short to reach the shelf so stood on her toes and moved her hand back and forth to feel around for it.

Kagome moved her hand back and forth on the shelf until her hand felt something smooth. "WTF?" Kagome kept her hand on whatever she was touching and pulled back until it fell on the floor. She looked down and was surprised to see pictures of naked and half naked women on her floor. "What the hell?" Kagome felt around the top shelf again and pulled on more magazines fell again. By the time she cleared the shelf she now only found her body wash but also a ton of playboy magazines. "That bastard! That's why it's always taking him so long to get ready in the morning. She got off the chair and gathered them all up.

"These go all the way to back to three years...if he didn't give these up; he must still have some more somewhere else too. Most likely in his office or in all the high places he knows I can't reach which would probably be on his side of the closet." She thought out loud, thumbing through one of the magazine pages. '…He lied to me.'

**S&K: Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru was trying and failing miserably, pay attention to his father's closing words on the meeting. For some odd reason he couldn't quite figure out, the guilt he felt for lying to Kagome about the magazines hadn't went away or dwindled. Usually it would push its way back to some deep part of his heart and disappear but it felt different this time. In fact it seems like it has increased since the meeting started. 'It's not like she could have found them or need anything on the top shelf…or on my side of the closet. So why do I feel so uneasy?' Sesshoumaru was ripped from his thoughts by a sharp pain in his leg. He jerked his head to his brother glaring at him, but Inuyasha smirked and jerked his head to the side.

Sesshoumaru then looked around the conference table and saw that everyone was looking at him, including his father who was now sitting down and drumming his fingers against the table impatiently. "Did you say something father?" Touga sighed. "I said do you have anything you want to add on Sesshoumaru before we dismiss." Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. "No father." Touga nodded, and closed the meeting. "What the hell Sesshoumaru?" He exclaimed as soon as the other left. "If I didn't know any better I would say Inuyasha was influencing you." They both ignored Inuyasha's cry of 'hey'. "Sorry dad. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"What's wrong? Did Kagome finally find you playboy stash or something?" Naraku said, pulling his best friend into a head lock. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, and elbowed Naraku in the stomach and straightened his suit. "Not that it's any of your business, no she didn't." Inuyasha laughed. "Naraku we both know it not a stash. It's more like a collection." They both laughed but then toned it down to snickers when they heard the elder inu-youkai clear his throat. "Sesshoumaru why do you even still have those things anyway?" Sesshoumaru turned his head to his father surprised that he even knew about those.

"Of course I know. I'm you father. And you mother found some of those filthy things when we turned you room into a guest room when you moved out." Sesshoumaru looked away, feeling like a little pup all over again and ashamed that his father new he looked at such things. "I understand that you're a man. Young and pretty stupid still, but a man none the less. But why would you have those when you have Kagome?" Touga smirked and Sesshoumaru had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he said next. "Now if I was a few years younger and if I wasn't married I'd-."

"DAD!" Sesshoumaru uncharacteristically yelled. "Seriously dad Kagome is MY fiancé." Touga chuckled and moved towards the door. "Then give up the filthy magazines. If she finds those who knows what'll happen." Inuyasha shuddered as Touga walked out. "He has a point Sesshoumaru. Remember what happened when she caught me kissing Shiori at her and Kikyo's 15th birthday party?" Naraku laughed. "How could I forget? She dragged you by the hair and try to drown you in punch bowl. And you were dating Kikyo, her baby sister by 30 seconds, at the time so what did you expect her to do? Join in?"

Inuyasha had a lecherous look on his face and opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he felt a sting in his cheek and heard a faint thud behind him. He turned and saw a pen stuck in the wall inches from his head. "What the fuck Sesshoumaru?!" He screeched but Sesshoumaru simply crossed his arms. Naraku shook his head and pulled a cursing Inuyasha to the door with him. "You're dad does have a point Sess." He said pushing Inuyasha out the door and turning back to face him. "Kagome is a good woman. Don't fuck up everything you guys over 67 to 130 glossy pages." He then closed the door behind him, leaving Sesshoumaru to mull over his words.

**S&K: Kagome and the Girls**

Kagome walked into Olive Garden shaking from the cold in her blue sweater dress, black tights, blue velvet heels and her black leather coat. "Everyone is already here Kagome." Kagome smiled. "Thanks Bankoutsu." Bankoutsu nodded as she walked back in the dark lit part of the restaurant to the usual table. "Sorry we're late guys. The traffic was ridiculous and I didn't expect shopping for the table decorations would take so long." Sango waved her off. "Never mind that. Why did you call us and tell us to meet up her earlier than planned?"

Ayame, Kikyo, and Kaguya nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I had to give up my cuddle time with Koga before he went to work to come here." Ayame pouted crossing her arms like a five year old. "I agree with Ayame. Justin wanted to spend the whole day together." Jakoutsu whined at her as well. Kagome rolled her eyes at them both. "First of all, Ayame you basically cuddle with Koga whether he's working or not and Jakoutsu I know for a fact you had to work today and that Justin is out of town on a business trip so nice try. But won't Bankoutsu kick your ass once he finds out you are slacking off since he was the one who got you this job?" Jakoutsu just stared at her. "…I'm bored." Kikyo waved him off.

"Never mind him. Tell us what's going on with you and Sesshoumaru since you couldn't tell me before we got here." Everyone gasped and looked back at Kagome. To everyone Sesshoumaru seemed like the perfect couple and had the perfect relationship in the world. So to hear that there was trouble in paradise was quite a shocker to them. "What happened? Did he cheat on you? Did he hurt you?" Kagome shook her head quickly before her sister and friends became any more aggressive. "No no nothing like that. It's just that… well… he lied to me." Everyone groaned.

"Of course he lies Kagome. Sesshoumaru may have the word perfection in his name but he's still… well… something like a human." Sango said patting her hand gently. Kagome sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I know but this is more like a promise lie than a telling the truth lie. Kikyo you and Sango remember those magazines we caught the boys with that one time in college?" Sango rolled her eyes. "Which ones?" Kikyo gasped. "You mean Sesshoumaru still reads those Playboys still? Inuyasha told me that Sesshoumaru read stuff like that but I didn't believe him until you said something too. I thought you said he promised he wouldn't read them again?"

"Yeah I thought so too but apparently he still does. I told him back them I would break up with him if he didn't stop but apparently he didn't believe me. On top of that I found over 40 of those things all over the house." Everyone mumbled to themselves. "Maybe he's shopping for role play stuff. I know Koga does all the time." Ayame said with a goofy grin and faraway look on her face. "He loves it." Sango elbowed her. "Seriously not the time. And Sesshoumaru doesn't seem like the type that would actually do that. It sounds more like Miroku."

"And Inuyasha too. I don't know what I saw in him back then but I'm glad it's gone now. Anyway maybe it wasn't his. They could be one of the guys stuff. "Kagome groaned and laid her head on her sister's shoulder. "Then why did I find some in his bathroom, his office and on his side of the bed?" Everyone was silent. "Exactly. Maybe he doesn't find me attractive anymore. He has been coming late at night for the past two weeks too." Jakoutsu shrugged. "Maybe you're right. He's just not that into you anymore." He yelped as Ayame and Sango smacked him. "Ow! What?! If he's had that stuff for all this time he must not be. Obviously, if has or had been interested he wouldn't have them. I say break up with him or give the bastard an ultimatum."

"Or you could shut your mouth and get back to work before I personally make sure you get your ass fired today for sure." Jakoutsu gulped audibly as he looked behind him and saw Bankoutsu standing behind him with THAT look on his face. "Uhhh hey B. I was just uh taking a break." Bankoutsu crossed his arms. "Don't you think it's strange taking a break when you've only been here for 30 minutes, especially when you haven't done anything?" It was more of a statement then a question. Jakoutsu laughed nervously.

"Look at those people that just walked in. I'd better go see if they need anything." Bankoutsu nodded watching his brother run off. "Anyway Kagome don't listen to him. And before you ask I've heard enough to know what's going on. If Sesshoumaru wasn't interested in you, he wouldn't have proposed to you. There's probably something those women got that you don't. Though I don't see what that is or remember." He said giving her a look and making her blush.

It was no secret that Bankoutsu and Kagome used to date back in high school. He was her first boyfriend. Nothing really changed between them except for kissing and other things. But after a while they both decided they are better as friends than as boyfriend and girlfriend since that's what they technically were before they started dating.

"Instead of giving him an ultimatum, give him what he wants. Most likely this is some kind of kink he doesn't know he has. And if that doesn't work and goes back to the way things were afterwards, then you can either try it again or kick his ass to the moon and back. Your choice but whatever it I just want to see you happy baby girl." He and kissed her forehead as he walked by to go to another table. The girls giggled while Kagome blushed and rolled her eyes. "What's the whole point of us agreeing to be friends if he keeps doing that? And while I have another man's ring on my finger too…what does he mean when he said give Sesshoumaru what he wants?"

"What he's saying is dress up like one of the girls in those magazines and make him forget about them by screwing his brains out." Kagome hit her arm. "Kaguya!" "What? It's true. Bankoutsu just said it politely. I read in between the lines." Kagome rested her head in her hands. "So you're saying that if I did do this he'll be interested in me?" Ayame laughed.

"He never lost interest in the first place. Just make him more interested. Make him want you more than ever and make him forget those bimbos for the real thing." Kagome arched on eye brow. "So you're calling me a bimbo now?" Ayame pouted. "You know what I meant and not like that. Besides you might like it too." Kagome bit her lip. "I don't know." Kikyo grabbed her sister's hand. "We'll help you. I have a couple of hours to kill before Suikoutsu picks me up for our date tonight anyway."

Kagome looked around the table at her friends and the nodded their heads in agreement. "…Alright. But nothing too outrageous and extreme Ayame." Ayame gasped. "Why are you only singling me out?" Sango laughed. "Don't even try to deny it Ayame. We all know about yours and Koga's "cosplay" collection." She said, doing the air quotations. Ayame huffed. "I can't do nothing! What a kill joy!" The others laughed while Kagome took a deep breath.

'I hope this works. I don't want to lose him or us over something so small as a Playboy fetish.'

**S&K: Later That Night**

Sesshoumaru sighed as he walked through the door and loosened his tie. "Kagome I'm home!" He took of his coat but heard no response. 'Maybe she fell asleep in the living room again.' But when he went to go look for her, she wasn't there. "Kagome? Are you here?" He yelled out, walking back to the entry way. "Yeah! I'm upstairs in the bedroom!" he walked up the stairs to the bedroom. "Kag-." Sesshoumaru lost his current though as he took in the bedroom. It was bathed in the full moon light and illuminated by the soft glow of the vanilla scented candle light. The black comforter was now decorated with blue rose petals along with the silver silk pillows and soft jazz played in the background. He walked further into the room looking for his fiancé.

"Kagome?" He jumped slightly when he felt small petite arms wrap around his torso. "Welcome home Sess." Sesshoumaru smiled and turned around to face Kagome who looked like a little playing dress up while she was wearing his blood red silk robe. "Love, what is all of this for? Is there some special occasion? Your birthday hasn't passed yet and neither has mine." Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Does it have to be a special occasion or someone's birthday for us to have a romantic night together?"

'She seems taller than usual.' He slid his hands down her waist. "Not really but this sudden." Kagome giggled and pushed him to sit in the chair in front of her vanity table. "Besides you've been working so hard lately that I have to repay you baby for always taking care of us." She said, walking behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. Sesshoumaru groaned in appreciation. "You didn't have to do all of this just to thank me. Just seeing you happy is enough to repay me."

Those sweet words almost made Kagome regret what she was about to do. _Almost._ She leaned down and kissed the tip of his ear. Then she used her tongue to trace the shell of his and nipped his ear lobe. Sesshoumaru felt his body relax under her soft touches. Kagome moved down to his neck, leaving hot kiss down his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands down his chest and back up again once it was undone. Sesshoumaru became so relaxed that he didn't notice Kagome's hands run down his arms and pull them behind that chair. That is until he felt cold metal on his skin accompanied by a soft clicking sound.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open and he tugged at his arms. He growled lowly as he watch Kagome walk back in front of him with a smirk on her face. "What the hell is going on Kagome?" Kagome crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "We need to talk." He struggled against the cuffs. "What is it that we need to talk about that can't be said without me being cuffed to a chair like a criminal?" Kagome huffed and walked over to the closet and picked up a box. "Recognize these?" He stopped struggling when he saw what was inside. "…How did you find those?" She balanced the box on her hip.

"Never mind all that. You lied to me Sesshoumaru. You told me you would stop reading these dirty magazines. Am I not satisfying enough for you anymore?" Sesshoumaru winced. "You know it isn't like that Kagome. I was going to tell you about them. I just didn't know how to do it without you getting pissed at me about it." He expected Kagome to explode and start ranting but she surprised him by only taking a deep breath instead. "Since telling you to get rid of them didn't work, I've decided to try something else. You have to choose Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru gulped. 'This is it. She's probably going to leave me.'

"Choose wisely Sesshoumaru. It's either the playboys," she dropped the box at his feet as if it was a basket of dirty laundry. "Or me." Kagome untied and let it pool at the floor at her black stilettos with a bow on them. She was wearing a white and black boned laced steel corset with a matching garter belt and a black leather skirt. "I'm way better than girls on glossy paper right?" She said, running her hands down he body. "You can actually see me in person and I can anything you want me to do." Sesshoumaru groaned in frustration.

"Then uncuff me." She giggled. "Except that. But I can teach you a lesson." Sesshoumaru had to hold back a whimper when he saw her start to move her body to the soft music in the background and slowly started to take off the lace. He watched her slowly undo the corset and turned her back to him and let it fall. Kagome held back her smile when she heard him growl and started to slowly unzip her skirt. She made a show of bending down at the waist to flash Sesshoumaru her white boy shorts. She heard him growl again and knew it was only a matter of time before his control broke along with the hand cuffs. Kagome turned back around to face her lover slowly.

"And you know what the best thing about me Sesshoumaru?" She walked over to him, making sure to move her hips in an enticing way and bent down to rest her hands on the arm of the chair and whispered in his ear. "I can actually touch you and you can touch me back." She nuzzled his cheek before nipping at his neck and trailing down until she reached his chest. Sesshoumaru bit his lip to keep a moan from slipping out when he felt her tease his nipple and bucked slightly when she bit him. Kagome soothed the bite with his tongue then gave the other side the same treatment. She used her tongue to trace his abs and raked her nails down his side, moving closer to her prize.

Kagome unbuckled and pulled down his pants past his thighs. She nuzzled him through his boxer before pulling those down as well. She looked up at him as she stroked his length slowly. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to buck into her touch. 'One more push.' Never breaking eye contact with him, Kagome swirled her tongue around his head slowly and winked at him. Before he could stop it Sesshoumaru groaned. Her tongue traced the underside of his dick before taking it into her mouth. She bobbed her head up once, twice, three times and nearly swallowed him whole before she heard a loud snap of metal.

Kagome squeaked when she was yanked from the floor and sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap with her back against his chest. "You know better not to tease me woman. He used one hand to cup her breast and the other to rip her boy shorts. "Sesshoumaru! Those were my favorite p- Ah!" She moaned feeling Sesshoumaru's fingers on her clit, pinching it gently. "I'll buy you plenty more, trust me." He said nipping at her neck. Kagome mewled as his fingers played with her clit and threw her head back over his head with a silent scream as he pushed two fingers inside her. "Mmmm already so wet for me love?" She moaned and bucked her hips against his hand. "Oh Sesshoumaru don't tease me baby." Sesshoumaru chuckled and added another finger.

"Patience is a virtue Kagome." She mewled when his fingers moved faster inside her as his thumb against her clit and his rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger painfully but it also sent a pleasurable jolt through her. Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was close when she started to tighten around his fingers and stopped. "No! Sess please don't stop. I need it!" Kagome whined, grinding against his fingers. He pulled his fingers out slowly, savoring his fiancé's wanton mewls. He gripped her thighs and picked her up, hovering her over his cock. He brought her down until the head was almost all the way inside, making her whimper in frustration. "Sesshoumaru stop teasing me!"

"Well Kagome, all you told me was that you needed it. You never said what you needed exactly." Kagome wiggled around and tried to get him to go deeper but all he did was tease her more as he rolled his hips around, never pushing any more than just the head inside. Finally she couldn't take his teasing anymore and started whining and whimpering to him. "Please fuck me Sesshoumaru. I ache so much that it hurts. Please make it go away and fuck me hard." Sesshoumaru growled his approval and brought Kagome down slowly all the way down to the hilt. "O yes!" She screamed, wiggling her hips back and forth. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"My, my aren't we the eager one." She mewled and gripped his arms and started moving on her own. Sesshoumaru let her and instead moved his hands to grab her breast and moved in sync with her. He pinched and tugged at her nipples making her help and his in between moans at the rough treatment. Sesshoumaru groaned lowly in his throat at how tight she was around him. "No matter how many times I fuck you, you're always so tight." He gripped her hips, taking control and moving her faster and harder on his cock. Kagome screamed.

"O so good! Aaaa Sesshoumaru I'm gonna cum!" She moved her arms around her to wrap around his neck to bring him closer for an over the shoulder kiss. They both moaned into the kiss and bit at each other's lips until Kagome broke the kiss, moaning her release. Sesshoumaru growled at tight Kagome became but held back his release. She fell back against him try to even out her breathing when she suddenly found herself on her back on the bed with Sesshoumaru over her with a look she knew too well and would involve her not being able to move for a while. She leaned up on her elbows. "Wait Sesshoumaru-"

"No way. I'm not through with you yet love." He thrust back into her roughly with a grunt and Kagome fell back on the bed with a shout. He started a rough and hard pace immediately, not giving her anytime to rest. In this new position he was able to hit her g-spot almost every time. "Fuck! There! Right there Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru reached between them and started rubbing her clit roughly. Kagome screamed and moved her hand down over his. "AAH! Too much!" Sesshoumaru growled, his tinged pink, and used his other had to pin Kagome's hands above her head and laced them together.

"It's never too much for you. Don't tell me your still sensitive baby?" He teased her lightly but felt the tall tale heat buildup inside him once again stronger than before. She tried to growl at him but it only came out as a whimper instead as she felt another wave of release hit her full force. "SESSHOUMARU!" Sesshoumaru groaned and thrusts inside her two more times before releasing with a trained grunt. He rode the waves for a few seconds with Kagome before collapsing on his side. He pulled her closer as they laid there dozing and catching their breath. He pulled the covers over them and nuzzled Kagome's neck. "I choose you." Kagome giggled and turned to bury her face in Sesshoumaru's chest. "I know." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and feel asleep.

**S&K: The Next Day**

Kagome was in the kitchen making lunch for herself when she heard the front door open. "Kagome I'm home!" Kagome walked into the living room and saw him put a black bag on the coffee table. "Sess? You're home really early today." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Since we won the company over I won't need to work anymore late nights for a while so dad since me home early as kind of a reward I guess." Kagome squealed. "Yay! Now I can have my Sesshoumaru all to myself again." Sesshoumaru laughed at her childish antics. "By the way, I have something for you." He gave the bag on the coffee table to her. "What is it?"

"Just pull it out and see." She raised an eyebrow at him but reached in the bag anyway. Her mouth dropped when she pulled out now only a green high cut leotard but also, five different colored boy shorts, a pair of black bunny ears and a black and white collar with match wrist cuffs. "Those green heels you have should match that along with those fishnet stockings I like so much." Kagome looked back at him then back at the outfit. "You got to be joking. You cannot be serious about this." Sesshoumaru smirked an pulled her closer by the belt loop of her black jeans.

"Dead serious. I told you last night that I choose you. And you my dear, are definitely better than any Playboy."

**Wow so I guess you can tell which part was weird to write but everything else went pretty smoothly to me. Remember if you read my previous story don't be afraid to lend advice. Pls review and tell me whatcha think. **


End file.
